


Chance Encounters

by Quettaser



Category: Whisper - VIXX LR (Music Video)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quettaser/pseuds/Quettaser
Summary: Soulmates were real, Taekwoon remembered being taught as a kid.





	Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misspamela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/gifts).



> <3

Soulmates were real, Taekwoon remembered being taught as a kid. That you’d know when you touched your _sarang-ip_ , your “leaf of love,” some object that you’d each come into contact with at some point in your lives, pointing you towards each other. Taekwoon’s parents had their Leaf framed, a pen that had been chewed at one end by his father. His aunt and uncle has lost theirs in a move.

At school, they’d read poems and stories about all the ways it had gone wrong, keepsakes clutched in dying hands and precious items slipped into envelopes that never reached their destination. He’d been forced to watch multiple old documentaries about Leaves in health class, all about the ways to spot them, how to not get manipulated by fakes and to be wary of psychics that might try to sell you a potential Leaf. Every romantic comedy, drama and love song involved a Leaf at some point.

Taekwoon had always been a romantic. When he was younger, he used to trick himself into thinking he’d found his Leaf, running home breathless with a piece of paper or a pebble clutched in his hand, proudly showing his parents that he’d found it and they’d never have to worry about his future happiness again. They’d play along for a little while until Taekwoon became too insufferable and they’d gently tell him he was wrong and his mom would hold him while he cried himself to sleep.

He didn’t do that anymore. Mostly.

Except he’d just broken up with his boyfriend and was back in the habit of crying himself to sleep and it was awful. He was miserable at work and his writing had slowed to a crawl. Jaehwan had suggested yoga and speed-dating, but both had turned out to be a nightmare. He wasn’t flexible enough for either.

Tired of wallowing in his own miserable feelings - he’d been the one to end it, he shouldn’t be this _sad_ \- he’d started eating his lunches in the park. He got to be outside, but he didn’t have to talk to anyone and he could write without his coworkers bothering him.

But that all changed the day he met Eunkyung. She’d rolled into Taekwoon’s favorite bench, still buckled into her stroller. She couldn’t have been more than a year old, but she giggled and smiled and Taekwoon couldn’t resist wiggling her toes.

As soon as he touched her tiny sock covered foot, he knew. He had all of the textbook symptoms, racing heart, blurry vision and a tingling in his extremities. It occured to Taekwoon that the symptoms of finding your Leaf were disturbingly similar to having a heart attack, but no, this baby, rolling on her own through the park, was Taekwoon’s Leaf.

Taekwoon had seen some odd Leaves in his time. Jaehwan’s had been an entire building. Taekwoon was still laughing about that. It had taken Jaehwan ages to figure out that his soulmate was the restaurant’s chef and not the company CEO, but he and Seokjin were happy.

Taekwoon just wanted to be happy, but he hadn’t expected his Leaf to come in the form of a little girl.

He looked around to see if he could find the girl’s parents but no one stood out to him, until he heard someone yelling over the hill behind the bench.

“Eunkyung!” the man yelled, spotting Taekwoon and nearly falling down the hill in his haste. He was tall and didn’t really look like father material to Taekwoon, too many piercings and too much hair gel for someone that was supposed to be looking after an infant.

“I’m so sorry,” the man said as he reached Taekwoon’s side. He was panting and reached to take Eunkyung out of the stroller, forgetting she was still buckled in. He ended up just patting her gently, like he was checking for all her limbs. “I must not have put the wheel brake on right.”

Taekwoon was about to say, “It’s okay,” when the man kept talking, and not to Taekwoon, “I’m so sorry, Eunkyungie. Oppa will do better.”

Taekwoon coughed and the man finally seemed to notice his existence.

He hastily bowed, “Uhh, Kim Wonsik, and I’m not actually Eunkyungie’s dad, please don’t report me. She’s kind of my niece and I’m so out of my depth here, I just need her to make it until 6 when her mom comes home.”

“Jung Taekwoon,” he replied. “Babies aren’t too hard,” he said, reaching out to tickle Eunkyung’s tummy. He was rewarded with another giggle. Wonsik looked at him like he had performed a magic trick.

“This might sound ridiculous,” Wonsik started, “but I feel like I can trust you. Would you mind helping me babysit today?”

“Oh, yeah, okay.” He was sure Wonsik had felt it too, had felt the tug of the Leaf on his heart as strongly as it had tugged on Taekwoon’s. “So, you felt it too?”

Wonsik looked confused. “Felt what? Does Eunkyung have a bump from the stroller?” he asked, turning worriedly towards his niece, once again gently patting her all over.

So maybe Wonsik wasn’t his soulmate. Maybe it was Eunkyung’s mom. Or dad. Or Eunkyung’s doctor, someone she’d find later in life. It would be okay, Taekwoon had always been okay before, it had just felt so strong this time. He had been so sure.

But spending time with Eunkyung and Wonsik would be better than spending the afternoon alone, so Taekwoon tucked his journal back into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Then he unbuckled Eunkyung from her stroller and easily lifted her into his arms.

“You can take the stroller,” he said to Wonsik, who was once again looking at him like he was a magician. Eunkyung gurgled and cooed at Wonsik from Taekwoon’s shoulder and the soft look in Wonsik’s eyes made Taekwoon regret for a minute that they weren’t soulmates. Even if he seemed a little scatterbrained, getting looked at like that daily wouldn’t have been a bad destiny.


End file.
